The Wolf And The Lady
by Larissa Baptista
Summary: Quando uma jovem garota de família estranha e que perdeu seus pais em uma guerra entre famílias entra em Hogwarts,Dumbledore resolve deixá-la nas mãos de um alguém mais confiável do que os parentes da moça, que tiraram a vida de seus pais.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

-Dumbledore, você não pode fazer isso! – Vociferou uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta. A menina não se preocupou em ser pega, ela apenas estava curiosa para saber quem estava discutindo com o diretor de Hogwarts e sobre o que eles falavam. – Ela é apena uma criança, não pode ser jogada nos braços de qualquer um!

-Minerva, não seja tola! É melhor que ela permaneça sob o olhar de alguém da ordem, do que ficar com uma família que a rejeita e tem membros capazes de matá-la a qualquer momento. Assim como fizeram com os pais dela.

''Ah, - pensou a jovem – é de mim que eles falam. ''

Ela já não ouvia mais a conversa, apenas pensava nos acontecimentos dos últimos anos, e em como tudo estava tão diferente. Quando estava prestes a começar a chorar ela se deu conta de que ainda estava parada no corredor, depois do horário de dormir, e, pior que isso, bisbilhotava uma conversa entre Dumbledore e a profª McGonagall. Se fosse pega estaria enrascada!

Com esse pensamento em mente a jovem voltou correndo para o dormitório e tentou dormir. O sono não vinha, é claro, pois muitos pensamentos inquietantes rodavam em sua cabeça.

Ela se perguntava o que Dumbledore tinha em mente e se ele teria feito a escolha certa. Bem, vindo de alguém tão misterioso quanto ele, é de se imaginar que seria algo surpreendente. Mas o que?

Com isso a jovem bruxa dormiu, no entanto com a estranha sensação de que os acontecimentos estranhos só estavam começando.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 – Família? Não tenho mais isso!

E lá estava eu deitada na praia, de olhos fechados, em mais um dia quente de verão. O sol queimava minha pele branca, enquanto eu ouvia o som do vento indo e vindo no mar. Foi então que eu senti uma pontada de dor no meu braço e ''puff'' acordei.

Meu rosto estava colado no chão frio e todo o peso do corpo jazia em meu braço.

-Ótimo – murmurei enquanto levantava e sentava na cama – cai da cama...

Ao contrario do meu lindo sonho, aqui não era verão, muito menos estava sol. Também, eu não podia esperar um tempo bom em pleno inverno inglês.

Estava nevando e fazia um frio do caramba. Nessas horas eu sinto tanta falta do calor do meu Brasil! Mas tudo bem, a Inglaterra é linda ao seu modo. E depois, eu não trocaria Hogwarts por nada! Bem... quase nada. Mas sei que o que sempre desejei é inalcançável, mesmo se toda a magia existente fosse canalizada nesse pedido. Mortos não retornam a vida. Essa é a triste realidade!

Fiquei um bom tempo deitada e rolando de uma lado para o outro sem a mínima vontade de levantar, mas sem um pingo de sono depois daquele triste episódio de queda. Até que eu ouvi umas batidas em minha porta e soube que era hora de levantar.

-Elizabeth, bom dia! – Ele disse abrindo a porta, assim que eu disse para entrar. – Eu não queria acordá-la, querida. – Continuou um pouco culpado ao ver que eu ainda estava deitada.

-Sem problemas, Remo! – Falei sorridente – Eu já estava acordada, só fiquei enrolando na cama. – Continuei, agora me levantando.

-Você tem tido problemas para dormir, Elizabeth? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não é nada demais, Remo. Apenas aquela típica ansiedade para voltar a Hogwarts! – ''e um sonho conturbado, trazendo a tona saudades do meu país natal...'' conclui em pensamento.

-Elizabeth, você sabe que não precisa esconder nada de mim. – Ele falou, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. – Um dia eu te prometi que sempre estaria ao teu lado, pronto para ajudá-la a qualquer momento que você precisasse; Essa promessa ainda é válida. – Completou, e com isso se aproximou de mim e abraçou-me de forma reconfortante.

-Quem iria imaginar que um dia Remo Lupin seria carinhoso comigo! – Exclamei, saindo de seu abraço e fazendo uma breve menção de nossa pequena história juntos, ávida por mudar de assunto.

-Eu soube desde o inicio que de um jeito ou de outro eu ia ter que cuidar de você. Quando Dumbledore coloca uma ideia na cabeça, nem Merlin deve ser capaz de persuadi-lo a mudar. – Ele sorriu marotamente, pensando em Merlin perdendo uma discussão com Dumbledore. – Querendo ou não eu ia ter que te aceitar, pequena! – Olhei torto para ele ao ouvir o ''pequena''. Ele sabe que não suporto esse apelido, não agora que cresci. – Sabe, naquela época a última coisa que eu desejava era ter que criar uma criança. Principalmente uma capaz de matar meus vizinhos!

-Se isso te reconforta... Você está sendo um tutor ou guardião, seja lá o que você for. O que não ajuda é sua falta de jeito com palavras, mas eu consigo lidar com isso. – Falei, pensando em como nós sempre tivemos dificuldades em verbalizar o que se passava em nossas mentes. – Até hoje eu não entendo o que Dumbledore tinha na para escolher um lobisomem para cuidar de uma criança super estranha! – Ops... pensei alto. Ainda bem que não foi nada demais.

-Eu também não entendo, Liz. Mas não tente mudar de assunto, você ainda não me contou o que... – A campainha tocou, nos assustando. Lupin virou-se pára atender e saiu do meu quarto dizendo: - Não pense que essa conversa acabou por aqui, eu não desisti mocinha. – Salva pelo gongo! Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de falar sobre o que sentia, ainda por cima com o Remo.

Fui arrumar meu malão para Hogwarts. Fiquei frustrada com minha lentidão, queria mesmo era usar um feitiço. Eu sei que, sendo aluna, não posso fazer nada fora da escola. Mas bem que seria divertido, e útil, poder usar uns feitiços que ajudassem na arrumação da casa ou algo do gênero.

Enquanto organizava minhas coisas eu comecei a refletir sobre o sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo que eu tinha acabado de ter. Pensamentos assim significavam saudades, eu já imaginava. Saudades da minha família, saudades de uma família que foi dilacerada por conflitos mais antigos que eu, saudades de uma família que não existe mais.

Estava perdida em minha mente turbulenta quando ouvi Remo gritar algo que não consegui compreender muito bem, mas eu tive a leve impressão de que ele tinha perguntado se eu já havia arrumado tudo.

-Droga! - resmunguei – Fiquei tanto tempo pensando que acabei fazendo tudo muito devagar e me atrasei. Se eu pudesse fazer um feitiço sequer...

-Elizabeth, nós temos que sair logo se você não quiser perder o trem. – Ele disse ao chegar a porta do meu quarto e me vendo jogar tudo dentro do malão desesperadamente, - eu não vou te levar a Hogwarts de novo. Ano passado eu fiz isso!

-Já entendi o que você quer Remo. Menos papo e mais ação, né? – Perguntei, gritando irritada e sem olhar para ele.

-Liz, - Falou segurando meu pulso, fazendo com que eu parasse de me mover. – eu te ajudo. Mas da próxima vez tem que ser por sua conta. Eu não posso arrumar sua mala todo ano. – Ele pegou a varinha e começou a lançar feitiços a torto e a direita, enquanto eu apenas olhava, maravilhada, as roupas entrarem perfeitamente dobradas na mala.

-Obrigada Remo! – Exclamei, aliviada por estar tudo pronto. Abracei-o e então lembrei que alguns instantes antes ele tinha ido até a porta. – Quem era na porta? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Ah, é verdade. – Ele disse, remexendo nos cabelos ensebados (nota mental: tá na hora de lavar o cabelo, Remo) – São os Weasleys, eles estão lá na sala nos esperando.

-E você os deixou sozinhos? – Falei em tom de repreensão, enquanto saia do quarto carregando meus pertences.

-Elizabeth, eu vim te ajudar e você me agradece assim?

-Desculpa! – Disse envergonhada. – Então, vamos todos juntos para Hogwarts? – Comentei ao ver que ele também carregava uma bolsa consigo.

-Na verdade, Liz, nós... – Ele começou a tentar explicar, mas foi interrompido por uma Gina eufórica, que corria em minha direção.

-Oi Gina! – Exclamei sem ar, por causa do abraço apertado que ela me dava.

-Liz! – Ela disse animada, soltando o abraço, permitindo que eu visse o resto de sua família, que consistia naquele momento do senhor e da senhora Weasley, dos gêmeos e Rony. Sem contar a Hermione que também estava com eles.

-Ah, oi gente! – Cumprimentei todo mundo com um belo sorriso. – Remo, - disse virando-me para poder encará-lo – você dizia que nós vamos para onde?

-Remo, você não contou nada a ela? – Perguntou o senhor Weasley confuso.

-Contar o que, hein? – Falei, ficando irritada. – Será que eu tenho que ser a última a saber de tudo?

-Elizabeth eu... – Ele tentou se explicar, mas eu o impedi.

-Me diz Lupin, se as aulas não começam mais cedo esse ano, como você disse, então para onde você está pretendendo me levar? – Eu praticamente gritava, andando na direção dele ameaçadoramente, com a voz cheia de raiva, mas os olhos com lágrimas tentando sair.

-Elizabeth calma. – Ele segurou meus ombros, reconfortando-me. – Você tem que parar de ser tão desconfiada. Eu não pretendo te sequestrar, nem nada do gênero. – Tudo bem, eu exagerei. Mas depois de tudo o que eu já vivi, fica difícil de confiar em alguém.

-Querida, nós vamos para a casa do Sirius, onde a... – A senhora Weasley começou a falar, no entanto se interrompeu ao perceber que aqui talvez não fosse o lugar mais adequado para certas informações serem reveladas.

-Nós te contamos no caminho, Liz. – Disse Remo, expulsando todos e fechando a casa. – E saiba que eu não te falei nada antes por precaução. Foi apenas uma forma de tentar de proteger. – Com isso ele segurou minha mão esquerda, pois com a direita eu segurava o malão, e nós aparatamos.

* * *

><p>O inconveniente de aparatar é que, no inicio, eu sempre acabava caindo. Eu até teria treinado com mais frequência, mas fora de Hogwarts eu não podia fazer nada. Mas somente naquela época!<p>

-Remo, pode ir me explicando toda a história agora! E espero que seja nos mínimos detalhes. – Falei assim que me levantei do chão, limpando a sujeira de minhas vestes. Ele me olhou pensativo, procurando a melhor forma de me deixa a par de toda a situação.

Estávamos em um bairro trouxa, onde os únicos seres viventes na rua éramos eu, Remo, os Weasleys e a Hermione. A escuridão reinava naquele lugar, mas eu imaginei que fosse apenas por conta do horário, já que era tarde da noite. Por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia me sentir confortável naquele lugar, não sei o porque, talvez fosse a escuridão por si só, ou a constante saudade de minha antiga casa em meio aos trouxas. Enfim, o meu passado ainda mexia comigo, mas é impossível me esquecer de onde eu vim e aonde eu realmente pertenço.

Enquanto observava o lugar, lembrei-me que era aqui que a casa do Sirius se encontrava. O que me pareceu um pouco estranho, já que a família Black sempre foi do tipo conservadora e não parecia combinar com um bairro trouxa. – É aqui que mora o Sirius? – Perguntei, pouco antes do Remo responder minhas indagações. Por mais que quisesse saber o que estava acontecendo, eu também estava curiosa para descobrir qual a casa do Sirius.

Ele respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça. – Número treze, Liz.

''Treze, número treze'' pensei, enquanto olhava em volta procurando a tal casa. Mas, de todos os números apagados que via, o único que faltava era o treze.

-Remo, eu não estou achando o... – Comecei a falar, mas me interrompi quando vi as construções se movendo e dando espaço para outra que surgiu entre os números onze e doze. A única reação que tive foi ficar boquiaberta e balbuciar um ''uau''.

-Elizabeth, se você continuar parada ai feito uma estátua, é capaz de acabar sendo atingida por um feitiço perdido! – Falaram os gêmeos puxando-me pelo braço e me levando para dentro da casa, onde todos já estavam. Acho que eles nunca mais vão esquecer minha expressão ''feitiço perdido''. Fazer o que se no Brasil acontece algo parecido?

-Quando a porta foi aberta? – Perguntei abismada por não ter notado toda a situação que se desenrolou bem na minha frente, quer dizer, como que eu não percebi as pessoas ao meu redor entrarem na casa? Cadê o meu sexto sentido?

-Nosso pai abriu, Liz. – Fred falou – Mas acho que você estava distraída demais para perceber. – terminou o Jorge. Gememos são interessantes, mas me confundem quando completam a frase um do outro. E esses dois são ainda piores, pois adoram trocar de lugar.

É muito comum que errem quem é quem, porém eu não, já que sou capaz de distingui-los pelo cheiro. Sabe como é, eles podem ser iguais, mas cada um tem um sangue diferente. Essa é uma parte do meu sexto sentido!

Bem, uma das vantagens de ser uma aberração é ter habilidades sobre-humanas. A grande desvantagem é ser um monstro com am... habilidades sobre-humanas. Pois é, na TPM mantenha distância!

Enfim, eu sou uma criatura bizarramente estranha, pois, além de ser bruxa, sou mestiça.

Mestiça... essa palavra é tão vaga. Mas é como me definem.

Traduzindo: Sou Elizabeth Vanderwolf Lupin, uma adolescente parte vampira, as outras licantropa e feiticeira! Sem contar que tenho como guardião um bruxo, que também é lobisomen. Ou seja, loucura,loucura,loucura.

Eu perdi meus pais ao oito anos em uma maldita guerra entre famílias! No entanto ainda tenho vivas as lembranças de tudo o que passei com eles.

A verdade é que meus pais sempre imaginaram que esse tipo de luta fosse acontecer, por isso que, quando eu nasci, eles se isolaram em uma vila de mestiços, que fica no Brasil. Infelizmente tem certas coisas que são irremediáveis e bem... eu tive que vê-los sendo cruelmente assassinados, sem poder fazer nada. Nunca havia me sentido tão impotente até aquele momento. Contudo, não tive culpa se meus pais me impediram de ''entrar em ação''.

As famílias as quais meus pais pertenciam eram rivais mortais, visto que minha mãe era de uma tradicional família de vampiros e meu pais de uma com apenas lobisomens. Totalmente opostas e contra o relacionamento deles. Por isso eles fugiram, o que é bem romântico.

Apenas meus avós maternos apoiavam meus pais. Contanto que, depois que eles faleceram, minha avó que cuidou de mim. Foi mais ou menos por uns dois anos, pois quando eu tinha dez ela foi morta por um vampiro (diga-se de passagem muito retardado!) que estava perdido e ficou com raiva dela por um motivo qualquer. Pelo visto minha família não era muito querida entre os vampiros. Nem entre os lobisomens, os bruxos e... ah, deixa pra lá!

-Crianças, vocês já arrumaram suas coisas? O jantar está pronto! – Gritou a senhora Weasley do andar de baixo, enquanto nós arrumávamos os pertences em nossas respectivas camas.

-Já vamos mãe! – Rony respondeu por todos.

Descemos as escadas e Hermione quase tropeçou em um elfo doméstico que apareceu do nada.

-Por Merlin! O que houve, Mione? – Gina perguntou aflita, pois não consegui ver o quer acontecia, já que ela era a menor e a última da fila.

-Nada de mais, Gina. Apenas um elfo que apareceu na minha frente. – Todos nós inclinamos nossas cabeças para o lado, com intuito de saber como ele era.

Quando pude ver o tal elfo nitidamente, percebi que, de longe, Dobby era bem mais simpático. Esse daí parecia que ia matar a Hermione só porque ela encostou nele de leve. Elfos ranzinzas me irritam profundamente!

-Hunf – ele bufou – olha só o que eles trazem para a casa. Monstros, não vai limpar a sujeira de sangues ruins! – Ele exclamou lançando um olhar irritado a Herminone e aparatando logo em seguida.

-Esse elfo maldito vai se ver comigo! – Rony gritou furioso.

-Calma Ron. – Hermione falou, segurando o braço dele, impedindo-o de se mover. – Já estou acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento. É ruim, eu sei, mas aprendi a não me importar com isso. Eu sei o que sou e sei que sou bem melhor do que muito sangue-puro que tem por aí.

-Como, por exemplo, os Malfoy! – Os gêmeos falaram o que todos estavam pensando.

Quando chegamos no primeiro piso e eu ouvi a voz do Remo, lembrei que ele ainda não tinha me contado o que fazíamos aqui. Eu estava visivelmente confusa e minha situação piorou quando, pouco antes de abrirmos a porta que levava até as vozes, eu senti O cheiro. O doce aroma do sangue que mudou minha vida desde a primeira vez que o senti.

Naquele momento eu só pensava em uma coisa: o que diabos ele fazia aqui? Instintivamente pus minhas presas para fora.

Quando percebi que estava em posição de ataque, eu parei, apoiando-me na parede, respirei fundo, trincando os dentes e controlando meus instintos. Não pretendia matar ninguém, não hoje!

-Elizabeth, está tudo bem? – Jorge perguntou com um olhar preocupado.

-Ah, claro! Eu apenas senti uma vertigem repentina. Mas agora já passou. – Respondi tentando não deixar o meu transtorno aparecer em minha voz. Soltei a parede e forcei minhas pernas a voltarem a funcionar. Dei um passo e depois outro. Meus pés pareciam chumbo. A vontade de provar daquele sangue martelava em minha cabeça, mas o medo de matá-lo e os meus princípios me impediam de seguir em frente. Só percebi que eu não aparentava estar bem quando, apesar de meus protestos, fui pega no colo pelo Jorge e carregada até a cozinha.

Eu estava desesperada e só percebi que prendia a respiração quando meu peito queimou, clamando por ar. Respirei fundo, de novo, e notei que o cheiro havia passado. Ele foi embora sem que eu o visse.

Suspirei aliviada e pedi para que Jorge me pusesse no chão. Ele riu e disse que eu já estava sentada em uma cadeira, só faltava abrir os olhos, que eu nem percebi que havia fechado.

Quando abri os olhos percebi que estava em uma enorme mesa e que ela estava praticamente cheia. Ao meu lado estava Remo e a minha frente Sirius, que sorriu para mim e cumprimentou-me. Eu o respondi com toda a minha simpatia, para logo em seguida virar-me para o lado e suplicar, apenas com o olhar, que Remo me contasse o porque de nós estarmos aqui.

Ele olhou para todos a nossa volta, como se pedisse permissão. Passados alguns instantes , em que eu estava muito agoniada, ele se voltou para mim e eu vi em seus olhos que muita explicação estava por vir. Bem, nós tínhamos a noite inteira a nosso dispor.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 : Confusões a parte. Sangue é o que me move! Sinto muito por isso...

Remo foi me explicando, com a ajuda de todos, sobre a ordem da fênix, um grupo formado por Dumbledore com o intuito de discutir os planos de você-sabe-quem e de tomar a linha de frente em uma possível guerra contra ele.

Achei interessante a ideia da ordem e perguntei se podia participar, mas fui respondida com um sonoro ''não'' proferido por todos que estavam sentados a mesa. Principalmente o Remo que segurou minhas mãos e falou não várias vezes, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Eu ia protestar, mas fui interrompida pelo Sirius antes de falar algo. Ele simplesmente disse que não via problema algum no meu ingresso a ordem, já que quanto mais ajuda eles tivessem melhor seria. A cada dia que passa eu me apaixono mais e mais pelo Sirius.

-Obrigada! – Murmurei agradecida.

-Não insista, almofadinhas! – Remo praticamente rosnou ao falar. – A Liz está sob minha custódia, e ela é muito nova para tomar partido nessa guerra. Então a decisão é minha. E eu digo que não!

-Remo eu estou aqui bem ao seu lado! – Gritei com raiva, espalmando as mãos na mesa e levantando em um salto. Quase que meti as mãos no meu prato semi-vazio, mas parece que alguém previu meu movimento e tirou o prato da minha reta. Agradeci mentalmente a essa pessoa.

-Elizabeth calma! – Gina, que estava ao lado e eu nem tinha notado, sussurrava para mim enquanto segurava minha cintura, fazendo com que eu a encarasse.

Respirei fundo pela enésima fez naquele dia, retornei a sentar na cadeira e pedi desculpas a todos. Eles falaram que estava tudo bem e eu comecei a me sentir melhor.

Com um sorriso estampado no rosto eu olhei para o Remo e o abracei afetuosamente, quase nos derrubando da cadeira, esperando que ele correspondesse da mesma forma que havia feito naquela manhã, reconfortando-me.

Quando ele me enlaçou em um caloroso abraço, eu me empolguei e mexi as pernas animadamente e, em função do excesso de movimento, nós caímos.

Comecei a rir loucamente, tanto que lágrimas saíram de meus olhos. Naquela hora eu esqueci de tudo, somente me concentrava na felicidade do abraço. Nem notei que o meu braço direito estava sendo esmagado pelo corpo do Remo e pela cadeira dele, até que senti algo latejando.

Remo se assustou com a queda e com a minha reação. Sua expressão era engraçada e isso fez com que eu risse mais. Ele tentou se levantar, mas nós tínhamos uma força equivalente, já que eu sou mestiça, então ele estava tendo certa dificuldade de fazer com que eu o soltasse. Porém, quando senti a dor do meu braço e o cérebro conseguiu traduzir o que era, eu parei tudo o que fazia e olhei atordoada para onde meu braço provavelmente estava.

As pessoas ao nosso redor não entendiam nada da situação. Dos que se levantaram para nos ajudar quem chegou primeiro foi uma moça de cabelos coloridos, cujo nome eu não sabia, e que antes estava sentada em um canto da mesa longe de meu alcance.

Ela segurou o braço livre do Remo e puxou, com extrema delicadeza, o outro que estava embaixo de mim. Foi nesse momento que eu pude ver o meu braço esmagado. Sua aparência não era uma das melhores!

Com o canto dos olhos eu vi a tal moça sorrindo para o Remo e o ouvi murmurar um tímido ''obrigado, Tonks''. Os dois sorriam e se encaravam feito dois adolescentes tolamente apaixonados. Eu me perguntei se havia a chance deles terem algum relacionamento, mas descartei essa ideia, pois conheço bem o Lupin e sei que é difícil dele se envolver com mulheres. Na verdade com qualquer pessoa, ele é muito tímido. E depois, se não me engano, desde que o conheço ele está sozinho. No entanto só de olhá-los juntos eu me sentia bem. Será que eles só não precisavam de uma ajudinha?

Perdi minha linha de pensamento quando ouvi uma voz distante chamando o meu nome e senti o cheiro ferruginoso de sangue. Olhei preocupada para o Lupin e fiquei aliviada ao ver que ele estava bem. Depois lembrei do meu braço e... – Ai, ai, ai! – Sentei em um salto, enquanto gemia de dor. Além de quebrado ele também sangrava. – Que merda! – Me censurei mentalmente pelo que falei, sabia que Remo não gostava desse tipo de vocabulário. – Braços geralmente não ficam nessa posição, certo? – Perguntei em um misto entre aflita e fora de órbita. Eu sentia que ia desmaiar, mas o cheiro do sangue, que vinha de um enorme corte em meu ante-braço, me deixava mais vidrada do que eu desejava.

Eu estava com sede e ficava cada vez mais fraca. Por isso que tinha me machucado com tanta facilidade. Antes de qualquer coisa eu precisava me alimentar. Em alguns instantes eu seria capaz de atacar as pessoas a minha volta. A dor já não importava tanto. Minhas presas saíram pela segunda vez naquele dia e os meus sentidos ficaram mais aguçados. Passei a identificar as veias e artérias de cada um presente aqui, eu até podia ouvir o sangue circulando.

Entrei em desespero e fugi daquele recinto. Mas antes lancei um olhar ao Remo que explicava a minha situação. Enquanto saía pude ouvir sua voz sobressaindo às outras. Ele apenas disse: - No meu quarto.

Ninguém tentou me impedir. O que foi bom, já que eu estava um pouco fora de controle e podia machucar alguém.

Cheguei pelo faro ao quarto do Remo. Desesperada fui até sua mala e peguei um dos inúmeros sacos de sangue que ele guardava para meus momentos de recaída. O abri com os dentes e, sedenta, suguei todo o líquido nele contido.

Geralmente só um já era suficiente, mas eu estava incontrolável e ataquei mais um. Quando terminei de beber o segundo saco minha consciência voltou. Só então percebi que agia como uma vampira selvagem, e que por isso vampiros eram uma espécie de animal de estimação para bruxos.

Minha respiração aos poucos voltava ao normal, porém meu corpo tremia descontroladamente. Sentei-me na cama tentando ficar calma, quando a dor no braço voltou com tudo.

Comecei a gritar de dor de novo. No entanto dessa vez era porque o ferimento estava sendo curado. O sangue se instalava no meu corpo e, como efeito, eu já me sentia melhor. Meu braço voltou ao lugar e eu até podia mexe-lo, mas ainda doía um pouco e era melhor deixá-lo imobilizado por um tempo. O corte não passava de uma simples cicatriz. Era como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido.

Rasguei um pedaço da camisa azul de flanela que vestia, que estava ensanguentada. Com os trapos improvisei e fiz uma tipóia para o meu braço. Depois separei os dois sacos de sangue vazios e guardei o restante. Desci as escadas carregando o meu lixo.

O cheiro de sangue ainda pairava no ar, mas agora eu podia suportá-lo, mesmo com o meu cabelo melado, que ficou com mechas escarlates no loiro, e a roupa suja! Tudo estava sob controle, eu me sentia bem mais leve.

* * *

><p>-Lupin, está tudo bem? – Tonks perguntou preocupada, enquanto esquadrinhava meu corpo a procura de algum ferimento.<p>

Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso lindo e que sempre me tirava o fôlego, quando constato que eu estava ileso.

-Obrigado, Tonks. – Foram as únicas palavras que consegui forçar maus lábios a liberar. Sorri e olhei para ela. E me perdi ali, Quando estávamos juntos nada mais parecia existir, somente nós dois.

-Elizabeth! – Ouvi os gêmeos exclamarem assustados.

Naquele instante eu lembrei da realidade e o encanto da Tonks foi quebrado. Virei meu corpo para poder ver a Liz melhor, no entanto a Molly estava obstruindo minha visão. Com dificuldade comecei a me levantar da cadeira onde a Tonks tinha me deixado.

-Ai,ai,ai! – Ouvi a Liz reclamar de dor. – Que merda! – Ela continuou. Eu ia repreendê-la, mas lembrei que em caso de dor esse tipo de vocábulo lhe era permitido. – Braços geralmente não ficam nessa posição, certo? – Ela perguntou um pouco abobada.

Quando cheguei perto dela só tive tempo de vê-la se levantar feito um animal acuado e captar um olhar que indagava onde estavam seus sacos de sangue.

-No meu quarto. – Respondi enquanto ela saia correndo atrás do sangue. No que ela ficou de costas pude ver que o braço direito estava quebrado e que ele sangrava.

Ela subia as escadas com tanto desespero que seus passos eram pesados e podiam ser ouvidos da cozinha.

Imaginei que mais um pouco e ela ia virar morcego e levantar vôo. Mas vampiros não fazem isso, a Liz me disse uma vez. Não passa de fantasia inventada por trouxas. Vampiros voam por si só. Sem asas, sem vassouras e sem transformações.

Senti que alguém me cutucava, virei para ver quem era e encontrei a jovem Gina Weasley, que me encarava de olhos arregalados e procurava em meu rosto alguma explicação. – Lupin, está tudo certo com a Elizabeth? Você não acha que seria melhor se fossemos atrás dela? – Ela perguntava preocupada e ao mesmo tempo sem entender o que havia acabado de se desenrolar diante de seus olhos.

-Não se preocupe, Gina, a Liz sabe o que está fazendo. – Falei dando um sorriso cansado.

Todos estavam em um estado de choque momentâneo, ninguém sabia muito bem o que fazer em seguida. Encaravam-se uns aos outros, procurando respostas em uma troca de olhares bastante significativa.

Com o canto dos olhos pude ver Rony e Hermione tentando sair sorrateiramente do cômodo. Talvez eles não tivessem a intenção de buscar a Liz, mas seria tolice minha arriscar a vida deles assim. O risco que eles corriam diariamente já era mais que suficiente.

Com um aceno de varinha eu tranquei a porta, os impedindo de sair. Sem usar magia eles teriam certa dificuldade para abri-la.

Passados alguns instantes infrutíferos tentando abrir a porta, Hermione girou seu corpo até ele estar voltado em minha direção e gritou irritada:

-Lupin, qual o seu problema? – Ela começou a vir até mim, dando passos largos e rápidos. Imaginei que vinha esperando ser atingida por um feitiço, mas eu não era covarde a ponto de atacar uma pessoa indefesa. Ainda mais se tratando de uma criança.

Quando ouvi uma exclamação de felicidade vindo de trás da Hermione, percebi que tudo não passava de distração. Era apenas uma questão de dar tempo para os gêmeos conseguirem quebrar o feitiço.

Nós estávamos frente e frente e ela estava prestes a gritar comigo mais uma vez. Ao levantar a mão e apontar o dedo em meu rosto, preparando-se para discutir, um grito se fez ser ouvido. Um gemido de dor que não estava tão distante assim.

Lembrei prontamente da Elizabeth e ia sair atrás dela, quando um de seus vários avisos de ''se quiser permanecer vivo não chegue perto de mim quando eu estiver me alimentando!'' me veio à mente. Eu queria vê-la e a enlaçar em meus braços enquanto sussurrava que a dor já iria passar, mas sabia que essa não era a solução. O certo era impedir que qualquer um se aproximasse dela e, bem, deixá-la sozinha. Contudo essa ideia me corroia por dentro, porém eu não tinha outra opção. Ela me mataria lentamente se algo acontecesse com um de seus amigos por imprudência minha.

As crianças começaram a correr porta a fora na tentativa de ajudar a Liz, até que eu tomei minha decisão e levantei minha carinha exclamando: - Petrificus Totallus!

Todos os olhares daqueles presentes no recinto foram voltados para mim. Suas expressões em um misto de assustados e incrédulos. O susto fora tão grande que nenhum deles sequer pensou em desfazer o feitiço. Molly foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude, vindo em minha direção com uma expressão que raramente usava. Seu rosto demonstrava a raiva que sentia, mas em seus olhos notava-se que ela estava aturdida.

Ela gritava furiosamente, com sua varinha estendida. Eu tentei me explicar, entretanto de minha boca apenas saiam gemidos tamanho era o meu desespero.

-Remo, trate de se explicar! – Arthur exclamou, segurando as mãos de sua esposa e a impedindo de fazer algo contra mim.

Suspirei aliviado e olhei atordoado para todos sem saber o que falar em seguida. Lembrei das crianças que estavam sob o feitiço e resolvi que acabar com aquela situação era uma boa forma de se começar a pedir desculpas.

Assim que levantei a varinha, me preparando para falar 'finite', ouvi alguém se mexendo e um expelliarmus foi proclamado. Senti que ele vinha para mim, mas não fugi. Sabia que merecia um desses, que enquanto não me explicasse todos continuariam com uma atitude hostil.

Eu tinha de agir logo, antes que alguém se irritasse profundamente comigo. – Finite! – Disse apontando para as crianças pouco antes de ser arremessado através da cozinha.

Bati em um armário de louças e caí, junto com vários estilhaços de porcelana branca que eu havia quebrado com o impacto. Alguns pontos do meu corpo começaram a doer e eu percebi que tinha me cortado. Gotículas de sangue saíam dos ferimentos, no entanto não eram nada de mais. Já havia enfrentado males piores.

Sirius, que apareceu ao meu lado assim que caí, estendeu-me o braço para que eu levantasse.

-Obrigado! – Murmurei enquanto espanava minhas vestes e o cabelo com as mãos.

Quando levantei o rosto vi que as crianças estavam com a Molly e imaginei que ela deveria estar enchendo-as de perguntas para saber se estavam bem.

Senti um olhar pesar em minhas costas e, no ínfimo momento em que me virei contra a porta, a Elizabeth resolveu aparecer. Em cerca de milésimos de segundos ela me alcançou. Posicionou se rosto frente ao meu, o olhar indagador com tantas perguntas para organizar, mas naquele momento somente um ela conseguiu verbalizar.

-Mas que merda, Remo! O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Ela perguntou elevando a voz para que fosse ouvida por todos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 : O Primeiro Vislumbre De Minha Nova Vida

Enquanto descia as escadas eu ouvi um estrondo vindo da cozinha e, com isso, comecei a correr.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então fiquei altamente preocupada com todos, várias situações (uma pior que a outra) passando em minha cabeça. Do jeito que o mundo anda perigoso, quem sabe o que poderia estar se desenrolando.

Quando cheguei à porta encontrei uma cena de caos. Todos divididos em grupos, alguns acuados pelos cantos. Expressões preocupadas em seus rostos. E, bem... Remo jogado no chão em meio a restos de louças e de um antigo armário. Abri a boca com o susto e, rapidamente, juntei-me a ele, que se virou em minha direção quando o alcancei.

Nos encaramos por um curto momento enquanto eu tentava organizar minha mente e ele nada falou, com se estivesse esperando que eu me pronunciasse.

-Mas que merda, Remo! O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Eu quase gritei para que todos pudessem me ouvir, esperando que não só o Remo respondesse.

-Elizabeth, você está bem! Graças a Merlin! – Ele disse suspirando aliviado e me abraçando.

-É, estou ótima. Obrigada! – Falei inexpressiva – Mas não vá tentando mudar de assunto Lupin, eu quero respostas!

Sempre que eu trato o Remo pelo sobrenome ele já me olha preocupado, pois sabe que isso indica que eu estou irritada com ele ou com alguma outra coisa qualquer. Mas geralmente é com ele mesmo...

-Não é que eu esteja mudando de assunto, Liz, eu só estou preocupado com a sua integridade.

-Preocupado? Eu estou preocupada! Olha só esta confusão. – Falei rodando 360° e apontando para todos os cantos. – Vou repetir minha pergunta, o que acabou de acontecer aqui?

-Elizabeth, fique calma. – Sirius atrás de mim sussurrava, enquanto mantinha as mãos sobre meus ombros, me impedindo de realizar qualquer movimento. A não ser que eu me esforçasse. E eu não estava em condições de realizar grandes atos.

-Falar é fácil, difícil é fazer. – Respondi entre dentes, tentando me esquivar de seu aperto.

Ele me segurou mais forte e continuou a falar. – Fique calma, Liz, fique calma. – Até aquele momento eu estava bem, mas essa insistência do Sirius começou a me irritar.

-Sirius, por que tanta preocupação? – Eu perguntei enquanto ele me girava até poder olhar em meus olhos, que eu rapidamente desviei, passando a encarar o chão sujo.

-Elizabeth, - Ele começou e, segurando o meu queixo com uma de suas mãos, levantou meu rosto e eu não tive outra opção a não ser encará-lo. – você não percebeu como as pessoas estão apreensivas contigo? Ninguém até agora teve coragem de aproximar-se de você, exceto eu e o Remo. – Eu não tinha percebido antes, mas o Sirius tem um hálito maravilhoso, além de ser forte e...uh, que nojo! Não era para eu estar tendo esse tipo de pensamento. Ele é praticamente meu tio.

-Ahn... – Foi o único som que consegui forçar meus lábios a emitir. Respirei fundo, organizei meus pensamentos e disse:

-Qual o problema? Eu não vou morder ninguém! – Falei igual a uma criança mimada, fazendo biquinho e cruzando os braços contra o peito.

-Sua frase é bem irônica ao ser levado em consideração o fato de que, além de vampira, você também tem traços de licantropia. – Ele disse sorrindo.

-Não me lembre disso quando eu estou irritada, Sirius, eu posso rasgar o seu pescoço tão rápido que você nem veria o que te atingiu.

Sirius tinha a incrível habilidade de me isolar do mundo quando conversávamos. Por isso eu sempre gostei tanto dele, ele me deixava mais leve! O que, de longe, eu não sentia com o Remo. Não quero ser levada a mal, mas Remo é o meu pai de consideração, então ele se preocupa tanto comigo que chega a ser irritante. Eu o amo, porém toda essa atitude super-protetora já me encheu o saco!

-Eu sei me defender, Liz. Uma jovem mestiça furiosa não deve ser tão horrível quanto Azkaban! –Um sorriso sombrio passou por seu rosto e eu me senti mal por tê-lo feito pensar em um lugar tão sombrio. Então, apesar de ter me sentido ofendida por ele ter me chamado de fraca, resolvi mudar de assunto.

-Ahn, bem...Sirius, cadê o Remo? – Perguntei confusa ao notar que ele havia saído de perto de mim sem que eu percebesse.

-Não se preocupe, Liz. Ele não fugiu nem nada do gênero, apenas está conversando com todos da ordem, tentando acalmá-los. – Ele disse enquanto girava meu corpo, de modo que eu pudesse ver todo mundo reunido.

-Ótimo! – Exclamei aliviada. – menos explicações para eu dar. – Sorri marotamente e continuei – Mas o que nós dois estamos fazendo aqui isolados? – Perguntei um tanto quanto intrigada.

-Conversado como qualquer pessoa comum geralmente faz.

-Claro, como se bruxos e outros seres fantasioso fossem super normais. – Falei sarcasticamente, parecendo uma trouxa.

-Elizabeth! – Ele repreendeu-me com um olhar severo. – Que tal você tirar essa carranca do rosto, enquanto eu trago todos de volta a mesa para que as explicações sejam feitas com maior clareza? – Ele perguntou puxando uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

-Claro, por que não? – Falei bufando e desanimada. Mesmo se eu negasse, o Sirius, sendo o cabeça dura que é, não iria acatar meu desejo e apenas ignoraria meu mau humor. E foi exatamente o que ele fez! Virou as costas e saiu andando em direção aos adultos para chamá-los.

Naquele momento eu percebi que os meus amigos não estavam mais no recinto. Algo me dizia que eles haviam siso expulsos de lá.

''Que saco!'' – pensei – ''Por que eu também não fui isolada? Sério, nesse momento eu gostaria de estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui sob tantos olhares preocupados.''

Eu estava de cabeça baixa, esperando que o interrogatório, ou seja lá o que fosse ser, começasse. Quando o som de arrastar cadeiras cessou e Remo sentou-se ao meu lado, o identifiquei pelo cheiro, resolvi que já estava na hora de levantar a cabeça e enfrentar os estragos, pois todos ali esperavam que eu fosse a primeira a falar.

Respirei fundo, o que já estava virando um hábito, e segurei, involuntariamente, a mão do Remo, procurando segurança. Com o canto do olho pude ver que ele olhou para mim, encorajando-me a começar.

O silêncio sepulcral somente era interrompido pelo Olho – Tonto mastigando a própria língua. O que, particularmente, estava começando a me irritar.

-Então, - Comecei, com a voz em um sussurro – eu, bem, ahn... – vale à pena ressaltar que quando eu gaguejo é porque estou nervosa. Por isso evito fazer discursos.

Sirius, que é um poço de indelicadeza em certos aspectos, me deu um belo de um chute por debaixo da mesa, fazendo com que eu o encarasse, e sorriu encorajando-me. Murmurei alguns insultos embolados e lhe dei um sorriso amarelo.

-Desculpem-me pelo que aconteceu! – Falei com sinceridade. – Como vocês sabem, eu sou, em parte, vampira. E, bem, isso faz com que eu tenha certa dependência de sangue. Especialmente quando me machuco. – Disse de uma vez só, mal me dando tempo para respirar. – Quando feri meu braço agora a pouco tive uma recaída e, como estava sem beber nada há alguns dias, resolvi que seria melhor afastar-me de todos antes que alguém se ferisse por minha culpa.

-Por isso que você saiu correndo desesperada, querida? – perguntou a senhora Weasley com sua voz doce e bondosa.

-Exatamente! – Sorri ao ver que, aos poucos, era compreendida. – E o Remo, que já passou por essa situação diversas vezes comigo, decidiu que o mais prudente seria manter todos afastados de mim. Já que um vampiro é tão territorial quanto um cachorro ao se alimentar, e ataca quem o incomoda. – Péssima comparação, eu sei. Mas arranquei alguns sorrisos abafados ao falar isso.

-Viram só? – Disse uma voz afastada. Olhei em volta procurando a quem ela pertencia. – no fim a Elizabeth é só mais uma pessoa atormentada pelo vicio.

-Como se você entendesse de vícios, Ninfadora! – Sirius disse debochando da moça que havia falado. Que eu descobri ser a mesma que havia ajudado o Remo a levantar do chão quando eu o derrubei da cadeira por acidente.

A moça dos cabelos coloridos estava subindo cada vez mais no meu conceito!

-Cale a boca, Black! E não ouse me chamar de Ninfadora novamente. Já disse que prefiro Tonks. – Descobri como irritá-la, graças ao Sirius. Só falta desvendar como ela passou o cabelo de roxo para vermelho em questão de segundos. Será que consigo?

-Vocês dois, parem de agir como duas crianças. Tonks, Black, sentem-se em seus assentos! – Ordenou o Olho-Tonto com sua voz imponente. Os dois lhe lançaram olhares raivosos e, relutantes, voltaram às suas cadeiras.

-Bem, agora que já está tudo resolvido, presumo que a Liz não tenha mais nenhum motivo para permanecer nesta reunião. – Remo disse, buscando o meu olhar e implorando para que eu concordasse.

-Ah, claro. – Resmunguei procurando uma desculpa plausível. – Eu já estava pensando em ir dormir mesmo. Sabe, repor a energia. – Falei enquanto levantava da cadeira. – Hum...Boa noite a todos!

Exclamei e deixei todos os adultos para trás, sabendo que tão cedo eles iriam sair dali, perdidos em mais uma interminável reunião.

No momento em que comecei a subir as escadas e olhei para trás de relance, tive um rápido vislumbre da Tonks fechando a porta e sorrindo para mim. Dei um sorriso fraco e me permiti pensar que, em um futuro próximo, nós poderíamos ser amigas.

Acabei por lembrar do Harry. Eu não tinha visto o Potter à noite inteira e, por causa de toda a confusão, esqueci de perguntar por ele. Onde esse garoto estava? Depois eu falaria com Hermione ou Rony sobre isso.

Ao pensar no Harry várias lembranças de Hogwarts começaram a florescer em minha mente. Foi automático meu pensamento sobre o primeiro ano. O primeiro vislumbre de minha nova vida.

*Flashback*

Eu já sabia tudo sobre Hogwarts, ou tudo o que minha avó podia me contar.

Ela havia morrido há alguns meses. Desde então eu morava com uma parte de minha família que me aceitava parcialmente. Sim, eu sofria nas mãos deles, mas eu ainda era nova demais para morar sozinha. Apesar do intelecto de um jovem adulto, eu tinha a aparência de uma criança, sem contar que ainda tinha uma atitude infantil em certos aspectos.

Quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts eu simplesmente surtei. Nunca, nem em meus melhores sonhos, eu me via naquela escola. Mas minha avó sempre acreditou nessa possibilidade e, bem, lá estava eu indo para Hogwarts.

Ao passar pelo imponente portão meus olhos encheram de água. Naquela hora lembrei de minha avó perguntando-me a algum tempo atrás se eu já tinha feito algo diferente, que ninguém costuma fazer. Ela estava a me contar sobre Hogwarts.

-Vó, eu sou vampira e loba. Não acho que já tenha feito algo estranho demais para meus padrões! – Exclamei brincalhona, apesar do olhar sério que ela me lançou.

-Ah, querida, pense bem, você nunca fez algo extraordinário? – Ela perguntou paciente.

-Claro! Mas é só olhar para mim que você vê o quão estranha eu sou. – Falei abrindo os braços e rodopiando.

-Querida, você não é estranha, você é especial. E muito! – Ela exclamou amorosa e abraçando-me. – Quantas pessoas no mundo iguais a ti existem? Nenhuma! – Eu sorri para ela e nós continuamos a conversar normalmente.

Alguns anos depois, falando com o Harry, ele contou-me que quando Hagrid lhe disse que ele era um bruxo, foi da mesma forma que minha avó o fez. A pergunta foi muito parecida.

-Bem vindas a Hogwarts, crianças! – Exclamou uma senhora simpática e esguia. Ela sorriu para nós, virou de costas e começou a andar. – Venham, irei levá-las até o salão principal, onde todos já estão, apenas esperando por vocês e pela seleção das casas. – Disse por sobre o ombro enquanto nos guiava.

Todo o grupo em que eu estava começou a andar, seguindo-a.

Estávamos todos deslocados naquele lugar ostentoso. Como estrangeiros em um país xenofóbico. Uns poucos murmúrios faziam-se ouvir em meio ao silencio que reinava entre nós. Os poucos que conversavam já se conheciam por meio de prévios encontros familiares. Eram crianças que vinham de famílias de origem bruxa, elas eram sangue – puro.

No entanto a maioria encontrava-se calada, fosse por medo ou maravilhada pela beleza estonteante do castelo, que era a escola.

Eu buscava absorver o máximo possível da experiência para, quem sabe no futuro, poder compartilhar minhas memórias com alguém.

Quando chegamos a uma grande porta a senhora, professora Minerva McGonagall ela disse ser, parou e, depois de explicar algumas coisas sobre a escola, ela, graciosamente, abriu a tal porta. Entrando no enorme salão, que estava abarrotado de alunos, e nos levando consigo.

Lá dentro nós formamos uma fila de alunos excitados, parados no meio do salão.

Todos aqueles que estavam sentados, ou seja, que não estavam na fila comigo e com os outros novatos, viraram para nos encarar. Uns sorriam encorajadoramente, outros apenas olhavam curiosos, uns poucos acenavam para conhecidos – que entusiasmados retribuam o comprimento – mas os mais estranhos certamente eram aqueles alunos indiferentes. Eles faziam parte de um grupo isolado. Eram carrancudos e deles emanava tanta hostilidade que era bem capaz de me deixar enjoada. Imediatamente percebi que eles jamais seriam um bom exemplo de simpatia e bondade.

A cor presente nas vestes dos alunos antipáticos logo me fez lembrar da divisão das casas. Verde e prata, Sonserina. Imaginei que não fosse gostar de nenhum deles!

Um senhor de longa barba branca e óculos de meia lua começou a falar, levantando-se de seu assento ao extremo fim do salão – o que era bem perto de onde a fila começava-. Ele se encontrava em uma mesa com mais alguns adultos juntos, um do lado do outro. Presumi que fossem os professores.

Acertei! O senhor, Alvo Dumbledore, também conhecido com diretor de Hogwarts, apresentou os professores e depois explicou algumas das regras da escola, para, logo em seguida, nos informar que a professora McGonagall iria chamar os alunos novos e deixar que o chapéu seletor escolhesse para que casa iríamos.

Uma peça de roupa inteligente e falante pareceu-me muito mais interessante do que as fotos que se moviam, sendo que elas eram minha paixão.

Eu não costumava me impressionar com facilidade. Contudo Hogwarts estava se mostrando capaz de me tirar o fôlego repetidas vezes.

***Flashback Off***


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 – Realidade?

Cheguei ao quarto que havia sido designado para mim e encontrei Rony e Hermione aos cochichos.

Pigarreei e entrei dando um simplório 'oi'. Eles me encararam e logo pararam de falar. Eu até pensei em interrogá-los até eles me contarem seus segredos mais obscuros e, em caso extremo, torturá-los. (Descartem a última parte!) No entanto resolvi que o melhor a fazer era deixar todos se acalmarem e não insisti em perguntas.

-Elizabeth, você está bem? – O Rony perguntou preocupado, mas sem conseguir esconder um pouco do receio que ele ainda tinha.

Tentei me manter longe dos dois para não causar nenhum outro conflito.

-Se eu desconsiderar que a maior parte das pessoas nessa casa, incluindo vocês dois, acha que eu sou capaz de matá-los no mais rápido piscar de olhos que for, está tudo tão bem quanto sempre esteve. Ou seja, uma completa merda! – Exclamei meio inconformada com a grande confusão que sempre fora minha vida. Jogando meu corpo exausto na cama e fechando os olhos, na tentativa de reter as lágrimas insistentes que teimavam em querer sair.

-Liz, não fique assim! – A Hermione veio até mim e segurou minhas mãos em uma tentativa de me reconfortar. – Todos nós confiamos em você e, acima de tudo, te conhecemos. Só que sempre vai existir um certo receio quanto a sua, hã, natureza selvagem. – Ela explicava um pouco enrolada e com um pedido de desculpas contido em seu olhar, com medo de me ofender com algo que falasse. – Vampiros e lobisomens não são muito bem vistos na sociedade bruxa.

-E no mundo trouxa também. – Acrescentou o Rony, que até então se manteve calado e distante de mim. Tomando coragem de se aproximar quando concluiu que eu não iria atacá-lo.

-Enfim, você tem parte dos dois, Liz. Duplamente selvagem e perigosa eu diria. Sinto muito, mas, a primeira vista, é normal que as pessoas te temam. Entretanto isso não te impede de ter amigos. – Ela concluiu. – Não é, Rony? – E acotovelou o amigo ruivo.

-A Hermione tem razão, Liz. E a prova disso somos nós, seus amigos, que sempre estarão ao seu lado.

-Muito obrigada! – Falei e soltei a respiração, que nem percebia estar prendendo. Dando um sorriso aliviado e relaxando um pouco. – É por isso que eu gosto tanto de vocês!

-É claro que você gosta. Se não já teria nos comido vivos!

-Rony! – Exclamou a Hermione diante do comentário insensato do amigo. Repreendendo-o com o olhar.

Um lampejo de compreensão passou por seu rosto e logo ele me buscou. Pronto para desculpar-se.

-Está tudo bem. Você só usou a expressão na hora errada, Rony. – Sorri para ele, sentindo os olhos ainda úmidos, mas conseguindo me controlar melhor.

-Elizabeth ainda bem que você... – Rony acabou sendo interrompido por sua mãe que estava passando pelo quarto.

-Crianças, ainda de pé? – Ela perguntou, nos encarando estupefata, logo retornando a falar. – Já está mais do que na hora de vocês dormirem. Todos já se recolheram.

-Nós estamos nos arrumando para dormir, senhora Weasley, só falta escolher a cama em que cada um dormirá. – Respondi tomando as rédeas da conversa e sorrindo para a bruxa bondosa que estava parada na porta. Apesar dos cabelos desgrenhados e da expressão cansada, causados pela confusão que armei, ela ainda transmitia a mesma sensação acolhedora de sempre.

-Bom, escolham suas camas, mas não se demorem. – Ela falou enquanto girava o corpo para sair. – Boa noite crianças! – Exclamou fechando a porta com um aceno de varinha.

-Claro, Elizabeth, nós estávamos escolhendo camas. – A Hermione comentou sarcasticamente.

-Ei, eu só estava tentando manter nossa imagem de crianças normais. - Repliquei sorridente.

-Defina normal, Liz. Porque eu posso achar qualidades bem anormais em todos nós. – O Rony também sorriu. E agora todos parecíamos bobs felizes.

Ainda sorrindo para eles virei para minha mala e peguei uma de dormir.

-Com licença. – Murmurei saindo do quarto com a roupa em mãos.

Estava indo até o banheiro, quando lembrei que não sabia onde era.

Voltei à porta do quarto e, antes de parecer, ouvi um murmúrio sobre Harry e...bem, não consegui entender muita coisa. Será que era disso que eles falavam quando cheguei na outra hora?

Eu estava prestes a entrar no quarto e tentar sanar minhas dúvidas quando um par de mãos puxou meus braços e alguém tampou minha boca, impulsionando meu corpo para trás.

Minha visão ainda estava acostumada com a claridade do cômodo em que eu me encontrava segundos antes, então, na escuridão do úmido corredor da velha casa, enxergar era uma tarefa difícil.

Alguns resmungos saíam de minha boca enquanto eu era arrastada para não sei aonde.

-Shhh... Fica quieta, Elizabeth. – uma voz sibilou para mim quando fui sentada em uma cadeira.

-Nós não vamos te machucar nem nada. – Um outro alguém disse, completando o que antes havia falado. – Considere isso um pequeno rapto!

''Os gêmeos. – pensei exasperada – somente eles seriam tão idiotas a ponto de fazer algo assim.''

Observando o quarto atentamente percebi que estávamos em algum cômodo ermo e sozinhos. Como em uma daquelas cenas de interrogatório dos programas policiais.

O que tinha dado nesses garotos?

Assim que soltaram minha boca cogitei gritar, mas de que adiantaria? No fim concluí que reclamar com eles não seria uma má ideia.

-Expliquem-se agora! – Exigi. – E por que eu estou amarrada? – Perguntei ao tentar me mover sem sucesso.

Os dois ruivos se encararam. Um esperando o outro falar primeiro.

-Vocês sabem que essas cordas não são nada, certo? – Comentei quebrando o silêncio. – Rapidinho eu posso livrar-me delas! – Continuei em tom presunçoso.

-Não importa, Elizabeth. Nós temos total confiança de que você não irá fugir. – Um deles comentou ajoelhando-se à minha frente. Fred. Presumi pelo odor.

Ele sorria. Um sorriso que, através da fraca luz existente no quarto, causava-me arrepios. Seu rosto parecia estar deformado. Algo ali não era natural.

Medo começou a fluir pelo meu corpo conforme eu constatava que algo estava errado.

Ele segurou meu queixo, os dedos frios em contato com minha pele e a queimando como fogo, forçando-me a encará-lo.

Seus olhos...

Tudo em mim congelou quando, ao encontrar seus olhos, nada mais vi do que uma imensidão vermelha de ódio e maldade.

Aquela criatura que me tocava não era o Fred Weasley que tantas vezes havia feito carinho no topo de minha cabeça nos momentos em que eu desatava a chorar em seu ombro.

Como em um surto psicótico lembrei que havia mais alguém conosco.

Jorge Weasley.

Não! Não podia ser ele! Era algum ser fingindo se meu amigo. Assim como aquele à minha frente.

-Seja lá o que for. Essa é uma tremenda brincadeira de mau gosto! – Resmunguei tentando não deixar transparecer o meu desconforto.

-Não se faça de engraçadinha, querida. - 0 Rosnou o 'pseudo-Jorge'.

-Você sabe muito bem o porque de estarmos aqui! – Continuou o outro monstro.

Encarei-os confusa. OS dois agora se encontravam ajoelhados e a cena seria cômica se não fosse tão desesperadora.

A todo momento eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido com os meus amigos. E se eles estavam a salvo.

-Bem, caso você não saiba. – Eles retomaram p discurso diante de minha mudez.

-Já está mais do que na hora de você procurar por respostas! – Eu não me dava mais ao trabalho de diferenciá-los, não importa mesmo. - Afinal, quem seria mais inteligente do que a doce Vanderwolf? – Ele sibilava maldosamente. Com um sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

-Descobrir o que? – Exclamei apressada, querendo ver-me livre daquela a situação o quão antes possível.

Senti as lágrimas acumulando, mas resisti em liberá-las. Não seria tão fraca!

E por que eu não conseguia livrar-me daquelas malditas cordas? 'Um feitiço, sua idiota! É óbvio!' A minha mente gritava tentando trabalhar em algo coerente.

De repente meu rosto queimou de um lado e eu pensei que fosse ver estrelas, como acontece com os desenhos animados quando eles apanham. No entanto, infelizmente, tudo o que eu vi foi a mão do 'Jorge' saindo de perto do meu rosto e o sorriso de escárnio dos monstros que tentavam arrancar de mim as respostas de perguntas que não eram de meu conhecimento.

-Larga de ser idiota, vadiazinha!

-Ou você vai acabar igual os malditos dos seus pais!

-Meus pais? – Sussurrei assustada. Os olhos embaçados com a realidade que me atingia.

Eles queriam me matar, assim como acontecia com todos que eu amava!

Raiva fulminante subia por meu sangue e as lágrimas começaram a sair. Eu não ia desistir com tanta facilidade!

Comecei a me retorcer na cadeira e a gritar furiosamente.

-Vamos, não é isso que vocês querem? Matem-me logo! Somente deixem meus amigos em paz, eles não têm a ver com isso!

-Na verdade, eles estão mais envolvidos do que você imagina. – Comentou calmamente um deles, parecendo deleitar-se com meu desespero.

-Seu tempo está acabando, Elizabeth Vanderwolf! Em breve viremos buscá-la.

Senti que a cadeira em que estava sentada havia sido empurrada e fechei os olhos com medo da queda.

Quando tornei a abri-los estava deitada em uma cama e rodeada de pessoas chamando meu nome e preocupadas.


	6. Capítulo 5

Hey, olha só quem voltou... Eu! u.u  
>parei... pq o meu senso de humor não é mto engraçado '-'<br>Enfim, desculpem pela demora horrenda de meses, mas é a minha lerdeza habitual. E depois, eu ainda estou escrevendo (o que é um milagre), apesar de ser muito pouco, mas todo esforço é válido para prosseguir com a fic pq eu tenho inúmeras ideias para ela. (sem contar que já escrevi o final.. ahahahhaha)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 - Conversa Fiada<p>

–Elizabeth!

–Liz!

–Elizabeth, você está bem?

Meu nome vinha de várias pessoas repetidamente, mas naquele momento apenas duas importavam. Os Gêmeos!

Eles estavam lá e sorriam aliviados para mim. O rosto, os olhos, tudo parecia normal.

Suspirei aliviada e sorri para meus amigos.

Um perto em minha mão mudou meu foco e eu encontrei o Remo sentando em um banco ao meu lado. A expressão tomada de alivio.

–Você nos assustou! – Ele disse com a voz um pouco trêmula.

–Desculpem-me. – Eu falei. – Seja lá pelo que for!

–Não se lembra? – A Hermione perguntou-me.

–Do que? – A encarei confusa. – Sei que fui trocar de roupa e depois acordei aqui. – Preferi omitir o sonho, pois ele havia sido real demais para que eu conseguisse comentar sem mostrar-me muito abalada. E depois, todos já estavam preocupados o suficiente, não tinha necessidade de importuná-los com meus sonhos proféticos.

–De gritar e chacoalhar a noite inteira. – Rony falou com uma ruga de preocupação em seu rosto.

–Você resmungava coisas como 'matem-me', ou 'deixe-os em paz' e 'o que vocês querem'. Sem contar o que ninguém entendeu.

Dessa vez quem falou foi o Sirius e eu lembrei que ele é que tinha me indicado onde ficava o banheiro antes de eu adormecer.

–Imagino que eu tive um pesadelo. – Falei baixinho. – Sinto muito por tê-los assustado, mas agora estou melhor.

–Que bom que passou, querida! – A senhora Weasley exclamou e deu-me um beijo na bochecha.

–Liz, vem. – Remo puxou minha mão em convite para que eu levantasse. – Vamos tomar café da manhã.

–Ah, claro. – falei saindo da cama.

–Não nos assuste assim outra vez, por favor! – Ele suplicou baixinho, apenas para que eu ouvisse.

–Prometo que tentarei! – Respondi divertida e tentando deixar aquelas lembranças para trás.

Eu não percebi que estava com fome até que sentei em frente a um prato cheio de comida e ouvi minha barriga roncar.

–Parece que alguém acordou esfomeada. – Comentou o Jorge com um sorriso em seu rosto e sentando à minha frente. – Igualzinha ao Rony. Talvez vocês sejam irmãos perdidos! – Ele acrescentou observando o irmão enquanto ele enchia um prato com um pouco de tudo o que via pela frente.

–Não mesmo! – Exclamei dando um tapa na mão do meu amigo que tentava, sem sucesso, roubar algo do meu prato. – Se você quer comida, levante e pegue a sua, Fred.

–Não há necessidade. – Ele disse sentando ao meu lado e usando sua varinha para trazer o alimento até si. Sorrindo satisfeito ele começou a comer.

–Mal posso esperar para ser tão sedentária quanto vocês. – Falei ironicamente. Bebi um pouco do meu suco de abóbora e apenas fiquei observando os meus amigos tomando o café da manhã; - Ah, Jorge, - retomei a conversa – diferente do Rony, acho que eu não seria capaz de comer um boi tão cedo. – Eu disse ao lembrar do que ele sempre falava quando estava com fome, ou seja, o tempo todo. – Talvez no almoço, mas nada que se equipare ao seu irmão. – Acrescentei brincando.

–Como se você também não fosse comilão, Jorge.

–Assim como você é, Fred.

–De manhã cedo e vocês dois já estão se completando. Será que vocês não param com isso em momento algum? – Comentou a Hermione sentando-se perto de nós. Antes que qualquer um deles respondesse ela levantou a mão em sinal de pare e disse: - Foi uma pergunta retórica. Não preciso de uma resposta.

–Mione, olha isso aqui que gostoso! – Falei colocando em sua boca a primeira comida que eu vi. Era melhor ela calar a boca antes que instigasse os gêmeos a aprontarem alguma de suas brincadeiras. Os dois já estavam com aquele olhar de quem teve uma ideia mirabolante. Enquanto isso a minha amiga me encarava irritada e eu procurei pôr em meu rosto uma expressão que transparecesse a minha súplica para que ninguém entrasse em conflito na mesa do café.

Instantes passaram em silêncio conforme nós comíamos e, finalmente, o Rony juntou-se a nós com seu prato cheio.

–Olha só quem resolveu se juntar a gente. O senhor comilão! – Comentou o Fred com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

–Muito engraçado, Jorge. – Rony respondeu ironicamente, com sua boca cheia de comida.

–Cara, eu sou o Jorge! – Exclamou o gêmeo que, até então, estava quieto.

–Como pode o nosso irmão ainda nos confundir? – Os dois falaram juntos em sua bizarra sincronia.

–Elizabeth! – Remo me chamou enquanto eu era enxotada para fora da cozinha pelo Olho – tonto. – Será que você tem um tempo para conversar comigo?

–Ter eu tenho, mas não acho que seja permitida a minha presença aqui. – Falei parada no batente da porta. – Imagino que vocês vão se reunir agora. Nós podemos conversar depois!

–É, bem, mas acontece que eu estava preocupado contigo e você parecia tão feliz com seus amigos no café da manhã que eu não quis perturbá-la. Então, agora eu...

–Ah, por favor! Lupin, por que você e a Vanderwolf não se retiram do recinto e conversam lá fora, no corredor, ou em qualquer outro lugar longe de mim? Todo esse seu sentimentalismo piegas está me dando asia! – O professor Snape interrompeu o Remo. Surgindo do nada como de costume. Seu cabelo ensebado brilhava como aqueles globos espelhados de discoteca, apesar da fraca iluminação do cômodo.

–Bom dia pra você também, Severo. – Remo replicou enquanto virava de costas para o professor e andava em direção ao corredor, puxando-me pela mão, sem esperar uma resposta.

Olhei para trás e percebi os membros da Ordem da Fênix sentando a mesa. Eles pareciam estar inquietos e ansiosos e eu ouvi alguns pedaços de conversa, nas quais comentava-se sobre alguém que viria juntar-se a nós em breve. Também ouvi o nome do Harry, o que, confesso, deixou-me curiosa. Além disso, percebi o costumeiro cochicho quanto à presença do professor Snape. ''Afinal, por que será que Dumbledore confia tanto nele?'' – Exclamou alguém não muito longe.

Imagino que eu não fui a única a ouvir, já que o professor lançou um olhar raivoso para seja lá quem tivesse falado.

A última cena que vi foi o professor Dumbledore com seus óculos de meia lua entrando na cozinha e dando início a mais uma reunião estúpida da qual eu não podia participar.

Apesar da distância ele sorriu para mim e deu uma rápida piscadela de olho, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Cara, Dumbledore é um velhinho muito sinistro!

Assim que saímos e fechamos a porta atrás de nós eu soltei a respiração que, como de costume, não percebi que prendia.

Mesmo distante o odor conseguiu me atingir com tudo. Aquele cheiro de sangue era maravilhoso. O mais inebriante e tentador, o único que sobressaía em meio a tantos outros. E o pior, quanto mais tempo passava mais difícil era resistir a ele.

–Elizabeth, você está ficando azul! – Remo falou preocupado, me dando apoio quando minhas pernas fraquejaram.

–Está tudo bem! – Exclamei afastando-me dele o máximo possível, mas tentando ser sutil.

Meus instintos clamavam por sangue ( Na verdade pelo Sangue), contudo eu não poderia me deixar levar. Sei que jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao Remo por minhas próprias mãos, ou presas. Não importa!

Resolvi que o melhor era tentar evitar qualquer ameaça à integridade dele. Mesmo que, no momento, a maior ameaça fosse eu.

–Por que você está tão esquiva, Liz? Você ainda está brava porque eu guardei segredo sobre nossa vinda para cá? – Ele perguntou preocupado, aproximando-se de mim enquanto eu dava passinhos para trás. – Será que tem algo relacionado com a noite passada? Porque é exatamente sobre isso que quero conversar contigo.

–Remo eu não estou...

–Espera! – Ele exclamou me cortando. Se aproximando cada vez mais enquanto eu tentava afastar-me. – Não é de ontem que você vem tendo pesadelos, Liz! O que está acontecendo? Me fala, por favor! – Ele praticamente suplicou a última parte, me dando um aperto no coração. Algumas lágrimas começaram a acumular em meus olhos, mas me fiz segurá-las, pois não ia ser fraca agora.

O espaço entre nós dois foi diminuindo e, com isso, a sede aumentando. Minhas pernas latejavam. A mente gritava por espaço e ar puro, mas eu me sentia sufocada pelo instinto e pela carga emocional de apenas querer abraçar o homem que representava uma figura paterna para mim.

Ele era minha única família. Como eu poderia feri-lo?

Soltei um gemido de tristeza e entreguei-me a fraqueza, deixando que meu corpo despencasse. Fechei os olhos e esperei a dor vir. Eu não podia encarar o Remo com tal luta acontecendo dentro de mim. Apesar de saber que ele, acima de todos, iria me entender, sem me julgar. Eu não queria parecer fraca. Entretanto tem certas verdades que são inevitáveis.

Braços me seguraram antes do impacto, mas o frio e a forma como eu estava parada diziam que eu estava sentada no chão e, certamente, mais alguém estava comigo.

A respiração entrecortada do Remo indicava o susto que ele havia levado. Mas o simples fato de estar em seus braços sendo embalada como um bebê acalmou-me os nervos. E eu percebi que, por ora, ali era onde eu queria estar.

* * *

><p>Bjundas e reviews, por favor.. *-*<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

Gente, feliz natal e ano novo SUPER ATRASADO!ahahahahahahaa Foi mal, é que como janeiro ainda não acabou, eu lembrei que ainda havia tempo pra desejar boas festas... :3  
>Enfim, voltei! Continuo escrevendo e vou ver se consigo sair do meu momento sem criatividade e quase morte de histórias e talz...<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 – Independente das Possíveis Divergências<p>

***Pov. Remo

A Elizabeth não estava nada bem. Eu sabia disso!

Todo aquele comportamento estranho não lhe era comum. Ela estava agoniada com algo. E aquilo estava me matando!

Conversar sempre foi algo difícil para mim. Para falar a verdade, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que poderia ser considerada sociável. Sempre preferia a companhia de um livro à presença de qualquer pessoa. Mas o convívio com a Elizabeth deixou tudo mais simples. Pelo menos com ela.

***Flashback On***

-Ah Remo, fico feliz que você tenha respondido ao meu pedido com tanta prontidão! – Exclamou o diretor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, assim que entrei em seu escritório. Veio em minha direção com o braço estendo para um cumprimento e apontava para que eu me sentasse em uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

Apesar de não saber do que se trataria a conversa, presumi pela forma que a carta me foi entregue, que era algo urgente. Sua expressão confirmava minhas expectativas.

Depois de toda a formalidade de ''como anda a vida?'' e '' há quanto tempo não nos vemos!'', demos início à conversa.

-Remo, o que estou prestes a lhe pedir é algo importante. Não pense que se trata de um equívoco. Antes desse momento eu refleti bastante sobre que decisão tomar e, acredite, não foi fácil me decidir. Então, antes de mais nada, quando eu lhe falar o que quero, não se apresse em responder. Pondere o quanto for necessário e faça o que seu coração mandar! - Ele terminou seu breve discurso com um rápido sorriso passando por seu rosto. Não entendi o que poderia o divertir naquela cena, mas imaginei que minha expressão de extrema confusão tivesse sido o motivo.

Acho que, em um primeiro momento, se eu soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer eu não teria permanecido sentado naquele escritório. Fico feliz por não ser vidente!

-Professor, eu não sei o que dizer e, sinceramente, toda essa cerimônia não está tornando a situação menos embaraçadora. – Confidenciei a ele, sabendo que agia de forma correta ao externar meus pensamentos.

-Desculpe-me, Remo, não imaginei que você tivesse tanta pressa. – Ele disse sorridente, no entanto pude perceber um leve tom de desapontamento em sua voz. Apesar de não saber o porque, senti-me envergonhado. – Somente creio que o assunto a ser discutido precisa ser tratado com calma e delicadeza devidos.

Suspirei derrotado indicando que ele podia prosseguir com qualquer loucura que estivesse por vir.

-Tem uma aluna do primeiro ano que está passando por certas dificuldades com sua família em função do que ela é e do que eles são. – Ele começou sua explicação, falando sobre algo que fugia a minha compreensão e não era de meu interesse. O encarei perplexo, sem saber o que esperar daquela conversa. - Não me olhe assim, Remo. Logo tudo fará sentido. – Ele exclamou de repente, quando percebeu que eu não estava a ouvir-lhe atentamente.

-Perdoe-me, Dumbledore. Acontece que eu não entendo o que o senhor pretende dizer ao me contar histórias sobre uma jovem com problemas familiares. É chato falar isso, mas eu não acho que posso resolver os problemas dela. Já basta ter que lidar com os meus. – ele se levantou de sua ostentosa cadeira e foi até sua fênix, Fawkes, e começou a acariciá-la. Imaginei que estivesse a refletir.

-Como eu disse antes, logo tudo fará sentido. – Ele comentou sem se virar e permaneceu de costas por um tempo. Preferi permanecer calado esperando que ele prosseguisse.

-A jovem de quem eu lhe falo, Lupin, é uma hibrida. – Dito isso ele pausou, talvez esperando que eu digerisse a informação. – Ela é parte vampira e parte licantropa. De acordo com seus próprios relatos, é a descendência de seus pais. Sua mãe era vampira e seu pai lobisomem, o que é irônico, visto que essas duas espécies são inimigas naturais.

Por todo o discurso não pude expressar uma palavra que fosse. Realmente eu entendia a menina, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Enfrentar os mesmos problemas não significa que um poderia ajudar o outro. Ou será que...

-Enfim, sua família estava em constante guerra. Vampiros contra lobisomens e, infelizmente, a parte que aceitava tal anomalia acabou sendo dizimada. O que inclui os pais dela. – Depois dessa informação algo se agitou em meu interior, e eu percebi que sentia compaixão pela garota.

-Ela foi salva por sua avó, que sabiamente percebeu seu dom para feitiçaria e lhe explicou sobre nosso mundo pouco antes de também ser assassinada. – A cada momento eu me afeiçoava mais a menina. Sentia como se ela fosse parte da minha família.

-Nessa mesma época ela havia recebido sua carta de Hogwarts. Em meio a tanta calamidade ela se fechou durante o primeiro ano, fazendo poucos amigos e impedindo que entendêssemos melhor sua condição. Com isso Minerva sugeriu que a observássemos mais atentamente. Faz alguns dias que voltei da casa de sua família, onde ela está a passar as férias. E o que eu vi, Remo, se não for igual, é um pouco melhor que o tratamento recebido pelo jovem Potter vivendo com os tios trouxas.

Era uma pena todo o sofrimento pelo qual o Harry era submetido naquela casa horrível, mas essa era sua única opção. Afinal, a preferência sempre foi por mantê-lo vivo.

-Essa jovem não tem a necessidade de permanecer em uma família que a rejeita, que não a quer. Que não a ama! – Ele exclamou mantendo contato visual enquanto tornava a se sentar. Sua expressão indicando que algo inesperado estava por vir. – Se ao menos ela tivesse alguém com que conversar alguém que a entendesse. – Ele comentou despretensiosamente.

Eu ia esperar por mais para poder falar, até que toda aquela cena passou a fazer sentido.

-O senhor não está insinuando que ela deveria morar comigo, está? – Perguntei desesperado, querendo confirmar que minhas conclusões eram erradas.

-Eu não insinuei nada. Mas sua ideia é muito boa! – Ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto e eu percebi que, infelizmente, minhas conclusões eram corretas.

Assustado, levantei-me da cadeira em que estava e comecei a perambular pela sala do diretor. Que loucura eu ouvia naquele momento! Dumbledore achava mesmo que essa garota estaria segura comigo? Inacreditável!

-Olha senhor, com todo o respeito, eu não posso cuidar de uma menina de o que, doze anos. – Ele assentiu e ficou mudo esperando que eu terminasse. – Já é difícil me manter sozinho. Imagina mais uma pessoa. Sem contar que eu sou perigoso demais para uma criança. Eu sou um lobisomem, Dumbledore. LOBISOMEM! Nunca se sabe quando sairei do controle. – Ao terminar minha voz estava em um tom elevado, quase como um grito desesperado.

Eu não podia ficar com a menina. Será que ele tinha entendido?

Um ligeiro sorriso de canto de olho fez-me perceber que algo muito maior estava se passando pela mente do diretor. Uma torrente de ideias que me envolvia mais do que gostaria.

-Ora Remo, não há porque se exaltar. – Ele comentou perante meu nervosismo. – É uma forma de privá-la de mais sofrimento. E depois, a menina passará a maior parte do tempo na escola, com exceção das férias. Além disso, você não representa perigo a ela, meu caro. Sua licantropia é tão costumeira que você tem o hábito de isolar-se em épocas de lua cheia. Estou errado? – Perguntou retoricamente e prosseguiu. – Sabendo também que a jovem é como você, não vejo o porque dela sentir-se ameaçada. Na verdade, até imagino que vocês possam trocar certos conhecimentos. Como uma forma mutua de ajuda. – Okay, naquela hora realmente pareceu que Dumbledore estava tirando sarro comigo. Não foi intencional, mas eu me senti ofendido.

-Tudo bem. Digamos que isto funcione. – Supus buscando em minha mente uma forma de desconstruir seu argumento. – Eu sou pobre, Dumbledore. Não tenho trabalho fixo, ou seja, uma renda garantida. Seria loucura tentar cuidar de uma criança. – Constatei usando uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas a única em que conseguia pensar em meio a tanta confusão.

-A jovem tem dinheiro suficiente para sustentar vocês dois. – Ele disse em resposta, contornando meu argumento. – Basta retirá-lo em um banco trouxa e trocá-lo pelas nossas moedas.

-Desculpe-me, senhor, mas esse discurso todo continua não tendo sentido para mim. Não consigo ver o porque de logo eu ter sido 'escolhido' para deter a guarda da senhorita. – Exclamei ainda perdido e quase desistindo de entender o que estava sendo sugerido.

-Não pense como se faltasse tanto sentido assim, meu caro Remo. Sinceramente, acredito que se você ponderar irá perceber que o eu estou lhe pedindo não é tão absurdo quanto você faz parecer. Somente lhe peço que tente reconsiderar suas conclusões neste meio tempo das férias e depois me dê uma resposta. – Enquanto falava um sorriso esperançoso surgiu em seu rosto. Foi tolice minha, naquela época, ver aquela ideia com absurda. No fim Dumbledore sempre soube o que estava fazendo. – É claro que a decisão final é sua, Remo, e eu não tenho a intenção de lhe obrigar a fazer nada. Acredito que, no fim das contas, você agirá de forma correta.

Quando o diretor terminou de falar eu percebi que aquela conversa também havia terminado e que, por hora, não tinha porque discutir. Estava prestes a me retirar da sala quando, de relance, notei uma foto de uma jovem menina em cima da mesa a minha frente.

-É esta a jovem, Dumbledore? – Perguntei com um misto de curiosidade e, imagino eu, um pouco de tristeza, pois na foto ela não passava de uma criança feliz com seus pais. Apesar de ser uma foto trouxa a felicidade da família era perceptível.

-Ah, sim. É a senhorita Vanderwolf há alguns anos atrás, com seus pais, Charles e Emily.

-Ela parece ser simpática. – Comentei falando para o nada. – Os pais também. – Acrescentei em seguida, analisando atentamente a imagem que se encontrava em minhas mãos. Como se, por ela, algo sobre aquela família peculiar pudesse ser descoberto.

-Reflita com cuidado, Remo. – O diretor falou saindo da sala e me deixando sozinho. Com a fotografia.

Pensativo, guardei-a em meu bolso e andei.

***Flashback Off***

-Elizabeth? Elizabeth? – Eu gritava desesperado enquanto buscava algum traço de vida no rosto inexpressivo daquela menina que hoje era como uma filha para mim.

A segurei em meus braços, impedindo o choque de seu pequeno corpo com o chão, ao passo em que ela despencava como uma boneca de pano.

Quando a tomei nos sentei no chão e logo em seguida ela pôs-se a chorar em meu ombro, envolvendo-me num abraço apertado.

-Shhh...Calma, Liz, eu estou aqui contigo. Você não está mais sozinha, meu amor. – Falei carinhosamente, afagando suas costas e ouvindo seus soluços abafados.

Com força ela me apertou e eu fiquei quieto esperando que aquela confusão diminuísse.

Minutos passaram-se em silêncio, que mais pareceram horas para mim, em que eu apenas fiquei parado aconchegando a Liz junto ao meu corpo.

Ao ouvir um suspiro cansado levantei o rosto (que havia depositado na curva de seu ombro) e a encarei apreensivo. Percebi que seus lábios se moviam, mas som algum era emitido. Algo grande acontecia dentro da minha menina e eu agoniava esperando pelo momento em que ela se sentiria pronta para falar.

-Remo... – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro arrastado, como se estivesse com medo de dizer algo. A frase incompleta pairando no ar como oxigênio não consumido.

Após uma demorada fungada na tentativa de desobstruir as vias nasais invadidas pelo muco do seu momento de tristeza (quase poético... :B), a Liz buscou sua voz mais uma vez, a fim de dar início a mais uma sentença.

-Remo, eu não sei o que... – Desta vez ela foi interrompida por um simples soluço que lhe escapuliu por seus lábios trêmulos. Imaginando que ela poderia estar com frio, apertei-a com mais força a mim, apenas querendo transmitir segurança a uma criança acuada.

-Elizabeth. – Falei segurando seu queixo e a obrigando a olhar em meus olhos. O seu azul imaculado encontrando o meu âmbar atormentado. – Leve o tempo que precisar meu anjo. – Sorri da minha forma tímida, mas com sinceridade e esperando reconfortá-la. – Eu estou aqui contigo pro que der e vier.

* * *

><p>bjs para todos e deixem seu review *-*<p> 


	8. Capítulo 7

Tchararam! Opa mais um capítulo e esse nem demorou vinte milhões de meses para ficar pronto... ^^' Enfim, apesar dos poucos leitores, fico feliz em saber que pelo menos alguém essa fic que eu escrevo com tanto amor e carinho!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7–Conversas e...Onde você pensa que vai?<p>

***Pov. Elizabeth

Às vezes era difícil de acreditar que aquele lobisomem desajeitado e maltrapilho fosse um homem tão perfeito. Não querendo julgá-lo pela aparência, só que o Remo é uma pessoa difícil de lidar. Ele não é muito do tipo que demonstra os sentimentos. Assim como eu, mas isso não importa agora.

O sorriso dele transmitiu toda a força que eu precisava para falar. Respirei fundo e despertei a pequena grifana dentro de mim.

-Remo, não são apenas os constantes pesadelos que estão me incomodando. – Comecei sem desviar nossos olhares, ainda sendo segurada pelo homem que representava tanto para mim. – Eu venho tendo problemas para controlar a minha sede e isso é um enorme ponto de preocupação.

-Você tem certeza de que não está exagerando, Liz? Pareceu que estava tudo sobre controle naquela hora em que você foi buscar sangue e... – Enquanto ele falava, eu somente fui capaz de arregalar os olhos e pensar no quão cego o Remo estava.

-SOBRE CONTROLE? – Gritei alarmada. - Eu quase arranquei seu braço mais cedo e fiquei a um fio de cabelo de matar o professor Snape agora a pouco, só porque tenho uma atração irresistível pelo sangue dele. Só o sangue, antes que você pergunte algo. – Prossegui, finalmente verbalizando o desejo que eu sentia de provar do sangue do rabugento professor de poções.

-Elizabeth, desculpe se eu estou soando incoerente. É apenas a minha forma de tentar amenizar a situação. – Ela falava embolado e tentando absorver as informações do meu repentino ataque de fúria. – Mas.. – Ah, como eu odiava quando as pessoas eram reticentes! Será que é demais pedir um pouco mais de velocidade? Tudo bem, eu sei que estava sendo reticente há poucos instantes, então ele tem esse direito, mas só por hora.

-Remo, não se preocupe. É a minha condição natural, lembra? Eu não sou capaz de eliminar a essência daquilo que realmente sou. Não posso mudar minhas necessidades da noite para o dia. Ainda mais sendo elas tão importantes na minha formação. O sangue é o que me move, Remo. Ele é o meu elixir eterno, é o meu veneno e a minha sobrevivência.

-Quando você adquiriu tanta força e eu fiquei tão sem palavras? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido, porém contido.

-A partir do momento em que você me segurou em seus braços e passou toda a segurança que eu precisava. – Respondi relaxando um pouco e sorrindo para ele. – Sabe, apesar da falta que sinto dos meus pais, você é com certeza o melhor tutor, guardião, seja o que for, que eu poderia ter. Na verdade, você é mais do que isso para mim. Você é o meu pai, Remo Lupin! O pai que eu perdi.

-O que será que o velho Dumbledore viu em mim para imaginar que eu em algum dia conseguiria ser um bom pai para alguém tão incrível?

-Ele viu os seus pelos e percebeu que combinavam com os meus! – Exclamei brincalhona. – Sabe como é, coisa de lobisomem.

-Pode até ser, mas ele esqueceu de verificar se as nossas presas eram equivalentes e olha só no que deu: Uma vampirinha vivendo na casa de um lobisomem. Inimigos mortais, como alguém sempre me fala. – Revirei os olhos diante do comentário dele. Todas aquelas aflições e a insegurança que eu senti há poucos instantes pareciam ter ocorrido em outra vida. Aninhei-me mais nos braços do Remo, apenas querendo senti-lo por perto.

A conversa ficou leve de repente e eu percebi que nós estávamos usando a nossa incrível habilidade de mudar de assuntou com a maior facilidade. Contudo aquela válvula de escape não deveria ser usada naquele momento, o assunto era delicado demais para ficarmos fugindo como se estivéssemos falando do bicho-papão.

-Lupin, - Falei séria, retomando a conversa que ele tanto queria ter. – você sabe que eu sou uma criatura que até bem pouco ninguém jamais imaginaria sua existência. Afinal, se não sou a primeira, sou uma das primeiras da minha espécie. Então não se tem muito conhecimento do que somos capazes. E, por esse motivo, tenho andado preocupada, pois a minha sede vem aumentando substancialmente e o lado lobo apenas finge que nada de errado está acontecendo. E depois, a sede em questão não é do tipo que eu consigo saciar com os sacos que pegamos no banco de sangue. É da morte que o meu corpo sente falta, Remo, e somente ela pode acalmá-lo. Sendo assim, eu sinto muito em lhe avisar que recentemente venho visitando mais a garganta de certos humanos.

Se ele ficou assustado, não demonstrou. Apenas falou comigo como se estivéssemos discutindo a cor da minha cortina.

-Elizabeth, você quer dizer que como sua sede aumentou, então a frequência com que você vem precisando das suas doses periódicas de sangue 'vivo' também aumentou? – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Onde você tem se alimentado?

-Naquela prisão trouxa que fica em uma cidade próxima da nossa casa. – Falei um pouco apreensiva, pois sabia que ele não gostava que eu fosse lá.

-Para que você me olha com essa expressão de cão sem dono se sabe que de uma forma ou de outra tenho que te deixar se alimentar? Não acho que eu tenha uma saída para o meu desconforto com essa situação. – Ele disse soando exausto, o rosto um pouco triste. Fazer o que? A realidade era essa.

-Ah, Remo, você sabe que eu tomo cuidado toda vez que eu saio sozinha! – Exclamei lhe abraçando.

–Eu sei querida, mas me parece que toda essa prudência é mais por mim do que por você. – O senhor lobinho ( que ele não me escute o tratando assim!) respondeu bufando em meus cabelos.

Apesar de estar de olhos fechados naquele momento, percebi quando mais alguém se juntou a nós dois e esperava que nos separássemos. Bem, eu não pretendia soltar o Remo tão cedo!

Alguns instantes depois um pigarro fez-se ser ouvido e então o nosso momento família teve que esperar para ter sua tão almejada continuação.

-Remo, querido, será que você pode se juntar a nós por alguns instantes? – Perguntou docemente a senhora Weasley. – É importante que sua opinião também seja ouvida. Depois vocês podem retomar a conversa em paz. – Ela disse sorrindo amarelo para mim, como quem pede desculpas por atrapalhar algo.

-Molly, espere só um pouco que eu...

-Sério, Lupin? – Perguntei tentando soar irritada por ele se preocupar tanto comigo. Eu gosto de todo o amor que ele me dá. Não sou ingrata nem nada. Mas o homem poderia ser um pouco menos superprotetor. – Vá lá resolver os assuntos da Ordem. Nós temos bastante tempo para discutir depois!

Com uma expressão angelical, dei um beijo em seu rosto e o empurrei em direção à porta entreaberta atrás de Molly Weasley.

Subi as escadas calmamente, apenas pensando em como a vida era tão cheia de surpresas. Não sei como funciona a cabeça do Dumbledore, mas ele realmente tinha alguma visão especial do futuro quando determinou que o Remo fosse ser o meu guardião legal. Aposto que qualquer outro em seu lugar não teria cogitado tal opção.

Ansiosa, deitada em minha cama, eu somente esperava que a maldita reunião acabasse para que passasse a ser de meu conhecimento o que estava sendo discutido naquele momento. Me perguntava se era sobre o Harry, afinal ninguém havia tocado em seu nome desde que cheguei aqui.

-Hey, Vanderwolf, pretende ficar a tarde inteira mofando sozinha? – Perguntou um ruivo sorridente entrando no quarto, seguido da sua fiel escudeira de cabelo castanho e encaracolado.

-Como se vocês também não estivessem mofando! – Exclamei sentando para poder vê-los melhor. – A única diferença é o cômodo.

-Então por que você não se junta a nós e mofaremos todos no mesmo lugar, apenas pela companhia. Às vezes pode ser muito cinza aqui. – Hermione disse, aproximando-se de mim e segurando minhas mãos entre as suas em um ato reconfortante. Sorri agradecida.

-Às vezes, você diz. Mas eu acho que aqui é cinza a todo o momento. Me pergunto como o Sirius conseguiu crescer nesse protótipo de lar. Prefiro viver com um lobisomem... – Comentei pensando alto enquanto nós saímos do nosso quarto e em íamos em direção ao dos gêmeos, onde já se encontravam os dito cujo e a mais nova dos Weasleys, Gina.

Sorri para todos ao entrar no recinto. Sentei no chão, apesar dos esforços dos gêmeos para que eu ficasse na cama, e, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de um dos ruivos, começamos a conversar sobre trivialidades.

-Como andam os logros, meninos? – Perguntei aos gêmeos depois de um tempo de conversa fiada.

-Bem, obrigado por perguntar, Liz.

-Depois que o Harry nos deu o dinheiro do torneio tribuxo.

-Facilitou bastante às coisas! – Eles responderam um completando o outro, começando pelo Jorge.

-Vocês nunca se cansam de falar em sincronia? – A Hermione comentou enquanto o Rony lançava um travesseiro onde os irmãos estavam sentados.

-Ei! – Exclamei quando o projétil caiu em cima de mim. É nisso que dá sentar no chão... – Eu não sou o alvo em questão! Apenas uma bela donzela indefesa. – Sim, fiz biquinho quando falei isso. Joguei o cabelo para trás, enquanto esperava algum Weasley pedir desculpa por me acertado. Contudo, ao invés disso...

-Indefesa, claro, Liz. – Começou um dos gêmeos. Imaginei ser o Fred.

-Acho que esse tipo de título não se aplica a você! – Completou o sósia número dois. Sorrindo junto do irmão.

-Até onde eu sei a pessoa mais indefesa aqui é o meu irmão! – A pequenina ruiva disse, apontando para o Rony, que corou irritado.

-Muito obrigado pela contribuição de vocês. – Ele suspirou levantando de onde estava e se dirigindo à porta. – Com licença que eu vou retirar a minha insignificância do lugar.

-Duas coisas, Ronald. – Falei, segurando seu ombro, ficando em pé rápido de mais para que ele tivesse tempo de sair. Seu rosto transparecendo o susto. – Primeiro, só eu posso ser dramática assim. E segundo, essa frase é minha, sabe... ''Retirar a insignificância e talz'' – Sorri traquinas. – Tente ser mais original da próxima vez que quiser fazer uma saída triunfal! – O puxei pelo braço, trazendo-o de volta para perto de nós. Obviamente ele foi obrigado a ficar, mesmo emburrado.

-Cara feia para mim é fome, Rony! – Comentei sorrindo com os dentes a mostra. Fazendo com que todos rissem da expressão carrancuda dele e porque sou um clichê ambulante. E ainda fui falar para o garoto ser original. Eu que precisava desse conselho!

-Dois pontos para a Vanderwolf! Acho que hoje o Rony perde rapidinho. – Urraram os gêmeos em uníssono. Caindo na gargalhada e arrastando todos juntos.

-Tudo bem, Liz, - Ron começou a falar, ainda sorrindo. – por hoje eu deixo você ficar com vantagem, mas saiba que esta guerra está longe de terminar! – Completou lançando mais um travesseiro pelo quarto. Dessa vez eu realmente era o alvo, então estava preparada para me defender e acabei por arremessar uma almofada no Weasley, mas não sem antes segurar o travesseiro que vinha em minha direção. Começamos assim, uma guerra de travesseiros.

Em meio às risadas, pude ouvir alguém batendo na porta, que se encontrava fechada. Hermione, como a doce menina que era, levantou e atendeu quem nos perturbava. Vi o Remo parado na porta, imaginei que quisesse falar comigo, afinal ainda tínhamos alguns assuntos pendentes para tratar.

Estava me manifestando quando ele falou.

-Pode ficar onde está, Liz. Só vim lhe avisar que vou me ausentar por algumas horas. – Ausentar? Mas nem era noite lua cheia ainda. Fiz cara de interrogação, ele ainda falava. – Enfim, é assunto da Ordem, então espero que vocês não façam muitas perguntas, não serei o único fora. De qualquer forma, - Falou indicando que já estava de saída. – todos voltaremos ainda hoje. Não me espere, Liz, por favor! – Suplicou por fim. Antes que saísse um lampejo de entendimento me veio em mente.

-Vocês vão buscar o Harry, certo? – Perguntei baixo sem me mover, sabendo que ele podia me ouvir em meio ao silencio que havia acometido o quarto. – Eu sei que o objetivo de vocês é fazer com que ele venha em segurança, mas tome cuidado Remo. Não faça nada que eu não faria! – Sorri, recebendo um olhar carinhoso dele. Percebi o quanto aquele homem se importava com o menino que sobreviveu e como ele estava disposto a protegê-lo a qualquer custo. Esperava com todas as minhas forças que o custo maior não fosse sua vida.

Ele nos encarou antes de sair, todos pareciam querer transmitir seu desejo de ir também. – Fico surpreso que vocês não tenham se manifestado, crianças. – Comentou pensativo.

-Nós já sabíamos da resposta que qualquer um de vocês iria nos dar. Optamos por não gastar saliva à toa. Por enquanto o máximo que podemos fazer é sentar e esperar. – Gina falou suspirando frustrada. Sua expressão refletia o desejo de todos.

Levantei e abracei o Remo com força. – Promete que volta? – Fiz a mesma pergunta que sempre fazia em noites de lua cheia.

-Alguma vez eu te deixei na mão? – Ele respondeu dando um beijo na minha testa, acenando com a cabeça para todos e saindo, me deixando com o coração na mão e uma sensação de vazio desconhecida que eu mais eu perceberia ser medo. Medo de perdê-lo. Medo da guerra que se aproximava. Medo de ficar desamparada mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>Beijos, beijos e por favor eu espero pelo menos um review! :33333<p> 


End file.
